supersentaicentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Villains of Mirai Sentai Timeranger
=Londers Family= The Londers Family (ロンダーズファミリー, Rondāzu Famirī?) are the villains of Timeranger. Their base of operations is the Londers Penitentiary (ロンダー刑務所, Rondā Keimusho?), which is their namesake. Prisoner #35273, Don Dolnero Prisoner #35273, Don Dolnero (ドン・ドルネロ, Don Dorunero?, 1-47): A mafioso godfather who is only in it for the money, though he also comes with a firm love for the family. Original leader of the mafia group, the Dolnero Family (ドルネロズファミリ, Dorunero Famirī?). He was to be put under imprisonment for 1,000 years, as Prisoner #35273, until his gang (Lila and Gien) took over the prison and managed to go back in time to pull off numerous crimes. Resembles an overweight middle-aged mafioso in a humanoid frog form. With Borg's help, he took over a company to make even more money, setting up a "protection business". He cares for his associates, especially Gien, whose mental stability often concerns him. When Gien released Emboss, Dolnero provided his blood to the Timerangers so the City Guardians could make the vaccine before he shut down Gien with a special attachment to stop him from going too far in his psychotic delights. Once the attachment was removed and destroyed, Dolnero evacuated the Londers Prison before going out to kill Gien, who was a totally insane robot by that time. Dolnero was unable to carry out the deed, only to be killed himself. In his final moments, he gave the Timerangers the remaining Londers Prisoners he had in the Londers Prison. His name is a pun on the word, dinheiro. Gien Gien (ギエン, Gien?): Evil robotic scientist, an insane loose cannon and sadist. He is responsible for constructing the Zenitts that are sent against the Timerangers. Gien was actually a cyborg, formerly an uneducated, human boy who befriended Don Dolnero in 2990 when he was hiding from the Kuronz Family, who nearly killed Gien for refusing to reveal Dolnero's location to them. Dolnero saved his life by having a friend of his transfer the boy's brain into a robotic body. There were horrible side-effects that made, and still are making, Gien increasingly insane. He had access to the Hell's Gate Prisoners and cared for nothing except for his own masochistic pleasures, going against Dolnero's orders sometimes as well. He also constructed several massive robots, that are powered by the Lambda-2000 crystal he stole from the Kawasaki Laboratories twice. He also attempted to take control of the V-Rex as well. After seeing the G-Zord in action, Gien created a device to drain the power from the G-Zord and then from the Timerangers robots. During the last second, Tatsuya arrived to help his friends, beating Gien before destroying his device. Though the G-Zord was destroyed, Gien used the Lambda-2000 he stole to assume his role as the "God of Destruction". Don Dolnero eventually tried all in his power to stop Gien, only to die in the vain attempt. Gien later piloted the NeoCrisis robot, wired into his creation as he destroyed everything in his path. In the end, Gien was fatally wounded when his robot was destroyed by Tatsuya. The person Gien once was resurfaced before he died and dissolved to dust. Despite his psychotic evil tendencies, Gien is one of the more tragic characters in the series. Lila Lila (リラ, Rira?, 1-47): Don Dolnero's right hand girl with pink hair. A rather obnoxious girl who happens to be a mistress of disguise and good with a pistol. Being a material girl, she frequently steals clothing and jewelry that suit her fancy. She mostly stuck around Don Dolnero as he had the two aspects she adored: money and power. She admitted she liked him a bit even if he had lacked them. After Dolnero's death, Lila went into hiding and has been missing ever since. Her name is a pun on the word, lira. Junk Droid Zenitts Junk Droid Zenitts (ジャンクドロイド・ゼニット, Janku Doroido Zenitto?): Cheap droids created by Gien from scrap, the Zenitts are activated when a Londers criminal tosses a bunch of nuts and bolts that then transform into these one-eyed robots. The Zenitts are armed with sword-like rifles and can assume human form. When Gien left Dolnero, he took most of the Zenitts with him to assist him in his plans. Londers Prisoners In 30th century, criminals are taken to Londers Prison to be frozen and compressed for room. As a side effect, when a Depression Seal comes off, a prisoner grows to incredible size. Mad Bomber Jekka Mad Bomber Jekka (爆弾魔・ジェッカー, Bakudanma Jekkā?, 2): A mad bomber, in for 120 years. He was first of the Londers prisoners to be thawed and unleashed to cause havoc in the city, using his bombs to threaten the government into providing him cash. The Timerangers foiled his plans and TimeRed wounded him. However, the attack exposed and removed the Depression Seal, causing Jekka to grow and he started to attack the city. If it wasn't for Ryuya's intervention, by activating the Emergency System, the Timerangers would had been killed in the ensuing chaos. Jekka was brought in by TimeRobo Alpha after being overpowered by its Beta form. Prisoner #3102, Cash Extortionist Keys Prisoner #3102, Cash Extortionist Keys (現金強奪犯・キース, Genkin Gōdatsuhan Kīsu?, 3): A Martian placed in 50-year confinement for using his kind's talent for controlling machines to rob. He can hack into any computer and latch on any large machine,such as cars, to control it as if it was part of his own body. Brought in by TimeRobo Beta/TimeRobo Alpha. Prisoner #203, Serial Kidnapper Nabal Prisoner #203, Serial Kidnapper Nabal (連続誘拐犯・ナバル, Renzoku Yūkaihan Nabaaru?, 4): The inventor of the Depression Seals who was placed in 209-year confinement for using his work in kidnapping. He kidnapped Sion with no idea he was a Timeranger. Brought in by TimeRobo Beta/TimeRobo Alpha. Prisoner #30170, Hitman Mad Blast Prisoner #30170, Hitman Mad Blast (殺し屋・マッドブラスト, Koroshiya Maddo Burasuto?, 5): A catfish-like hitman who likes killing, taking items from his victims as mementos. Sealed for 15 years with not enough proof to confirm his crimes, he was the one who murdered Yuuri's family. Though Yuuri attempted to kill him, her real objective was to learn the identity of the one who paid him to commit the act, who was Don Dolnero. Brought in by TimeRobo Beta/TimeJet Gamma/TimeRobo Alpha after Yuuri gained her father's bracelet back from him. Prisoner #02475, Jewel Thief Rouge Prisoner #02475, Jewel Thief Rouge (宝石窃盗犯・ルージェ, Hōseki Settoōhan Rūje?, 6): A flighty girl who, like Lila, has an obsession for jewelry, and was jailed for making strike three. Able to assume the form of women, Rouge left them incapacitated while committing her crimes. The swallow-tattoo on her neck is the only way to identify her while she is in disguise. Under the guise of Tenju, she steals the Moon King Diamond for Lila to repay her for setting her free. When she attempts to steal the Moon Queen Diamond, the Timerangers interfere and she makes a run for it before fighting them. TimeRed arrived in time to aid the others, but TimeYellow caused Rouge to enlarge by accident. Not wanting to be a giant, she reluctantly allowed TimeRobo Alpha to bring her into custody. Her name is a pun on the word "rouge". Prisoner #4101, Corrupted Medicine Doc Prisoner #4101, Corrupted Medicine Doc (悪徳殺人医・ドク, Akutoku Satsujini Doku?, 7): A surgical vivisection robot who was in for 500 years for using his medical knowledge to murder his patients while giving out large medical bills to their surviving kin. Brought in by TimeJet Gamma/TimeRobo Alpha. His name is a pun on the word "doctor". Prisoner #53, Hijacker Nabokov Prisoner #53, Hijacker Nabokov (ハイジャック犯・ナボコフ, Haijakkuhan Nabokofu?, 8): Able to assume jet form for swift kidnappings. He attempted to kidnap the future master artist Kengi Toba for Lila, dealing with the Timerangers and being wounded by them. After being repaired, he succeeds in his mission. The Timerangers arrived in time to save Toba, with Nabokov covering Lila's escape. Though hit by the Voltech Bazooka, he enlarges and battles TimeRobo Beta before being brought in by TimeRobo Alpha. Corrupted Officer Arnold-K Corrupted Officer Arnold-K (悪徳警察官・アーノルドＫ, Akutoku Keisatsukan Ānorudo-Kei?, 9): A crooked traffic cyborg cop who was one of the Don's best friends, before Dolnero found Gien and Lila, using his authority as a police officer to mug people. Found by accident, Don Dolnero revives his old friend, who intended to replace Gien and Lila to restart the Dolnero Family. However, though it pained him, Dolnero gave Arnold an upgrade for his weapon, though it was actually a bomb. As Arnold-K is brought in by TimeRobo, Dolnero explains that he chose his current family. Mercanary Org Mercanary Org (傭兵・オーグ, Yōhei Ōgu?, 10): A professional assassin. Don Dolnero promised 25 million to him if he killed the Timerangers. Possessing Herculean strength, he carries a broadsword and shoots lasers from his eyes in battle. Brought in by TimeRobo Alpha. His name is a pun on the Japanese word for "ogre". Prisoner #8, Sadist Gougan Prisoner #8, Sadist Gougan (愉快犯・ゴウガン, Yukaihan Gōgan?, 11): Having the same regard for life as Gien, Gougan was arrested in 2975 for using his Dream Breaker machine to turn people into sleep-waking mobs to kill each other for his amusement during night-time. Once freed by Gien, Gougan resumed his old habits, until the Timerangers destroyed his machine. Though defeated by Vector Dividing, Gougan enlarges and is brought in by Time Robo Alpha. Blackmailer Gaymark Blackmailer Gaymark (恐喝犯・ゲーマルク, Kyōkatsuhan Gēmaruku?, 12, 45): A master of blackmail with a laserwhip weapon. He found a refugee Alekesatuosian named Algo and blackmailed him into using his teleporting powers steal for the Londers. When Sion intervened, Gaymark took Hayato prisoner to keep Algo under his thumb. In the end, Sion manage to save Hayato and defeat Gaymark before he was the brought in by TimeJet Gamma/TimeRobo Alpha. Around New Year's Eve, Gaymark managed to break out of his confinement capsule, thanks to the land lady, though he was still in miniature form. Once the Timerangers found out, Gaymark took TimeRobota as a hostage. He almost escaped, were it not for Domon's foot crushing him at the last second, the flattened Geymark was put back in storage. Prisoner #614, Gambler Velito Prisoner #614, Gambler Velito (賭博師・ベリト, Tobakushi Berito?, 13): A small alien with a robotic/machine exosuit who was sentenced to 20 years in confinement. A fight club owner who would fix the fights to win gambling bets. He used his exosuit to pose as the referee, taking advantage of the losing customers. The Timerangers found out by accident, while hired to look for Shinji Ozaki, who was a victim of Velito's deception. The Timerangers managed to flush Velito out, freezing him with the Voltech Bazooka before he had his exosuit set to autopilot and enlarge itself. As it was only an exosuit and not a criminal, it was destroyed by TimeRobo Beta. Prisoner #296, Sniper Reihou Prisoner #296, Sniper Reihou (スナイパー・レイホウ, Sunaipā Reihō?, 15): A professional assassin in for 150 years that was released by Don Dolnero to assassinate the Timerangers, though she was only willing to do it for seven million dollars per each ranger. She uses a unique type of bullet that allows her to penetrate the TimeRanger's Chrono Suits. Reihou kidnapped Honami Moriyama after her publisher published an article claiming that she knew who the Timerangers are, and placed a bomb around Honami's neck as she placed her in an open square in a trap to shoot the Timerangers from a distance. With planning, TimeGreen and TimePink were able to save Honami while TimeRed, TimeBlue, and TimeYellow battled Reihou. Once the team gathered, Reihou enlarged herself. Brought in by TimeRobo Beta/TimeRobo Alpha. Gourmet Pyromaniac Vincent Gourmet Pyromaniac Vincent (美食放火魔・ビンセント, Bishoku Hōkama Binsento?, 16): A food critic gone mad, who was sentenced for 180 years, though he was released by Gien. Armed with a fork-staff and able to shoot fire from his mouth, he attacked people whose cooking he found horrible, burning their eating estasblishments to the ground. When he burned down the soda shop run by Sugara, Domon took it personally. Using the soda he gave him, named Tak, believed to be from the future, Domon uses it to beat Vincent in a bet. Though losing, Vincent refused to be frozen willingly and enlarges. Though he took advantage of civilian hostages, TimeRobo Beta managed to knock him out of the way before TimeRobo Alpha brought him into custody. Blackmailing School Gang Leader Flan Blackmailing School Gang Leader Flan (恐喝番長・フラン, Kyōkatsu Banchō Furan?, 17, 38): A gangster who was released by Lila to increase money supply for the Londers. Assuming the guise of a teacher, he took over the school, conditioning strong students to bully and extort the weaker students. One of those students happened to be Makoto, who became Flan's new puppet. Tatsuya managed to talk Makoto out of Flan's scheme. After being beaten up by TimeRed, Flan enlarges. Brought in by TimeRobo after fighting all three of its formations. Terrorist Sandoora Terrorist Sandoora (テロリスト・サンドーラ, Terorisuto Sandōra?, 18, 38): Gien used this shotgun-wielding terrorist to retrieve the Lambda 2000. Gien planned to use the Lambda 2000 by turning it into a Zeta-3 crystal to power his first giant robot/Nova. Sandora successfully invaded Kawasaki Research Lab, putting the area in lockdown. Ayase managed to deactivate the lockdown so the others could run in as Sandoora obtained the Lambda 2000. Confronted by the TimeYellow, TimePink, and TimeGreen, he blasted them with his shotgun before TimeRed and TimeBlue arrived to block his escape. Though he was defeated by the Timerangers and lost the Lambda 2000, Sandoora enlarged himself. Though he managed to severely damage TimeRobo Beta with his grenades and rifle, Sandoora was brought in by a weakened TimeRobo Alpha as Gien took the Lambda 2000 to convert it into Zeta-3. Prisoner #8215, Bodyguard Hydrid Prisoner #8215, Bodyguard Hydrid (用心棒・ハイドリッド, Yōjinbō Haidoriddo?, 21, 38): Arrested for being a mafia bodyguard. A super-fast tri-eyed samurai-ish alien, he was released by Don Dolnero to aid him in his distribution of the PowerSplit Drink, an alcohol from the 30th century that could severally intoxicate humans, with aliens being unaffected by it. Being immune to the effects of the alcohol, Sion was forced to fight Hydrid singlehandedly with the Accel-Stop function on his ChronoSuit, destroying the Power-Split supply in the process. Hydrid enlarged himself before the Voltech Bazooka could be used on him. With Sion handling the control systems, Shadow Alpha brought Hydrid into custody. Marriage Swindler Barbera Marriage Swindler Barbera (結婚詐欺師・バーベラ, Kekkon Sagishi Bābera?, 22, 38): Snake/Medusa/gorgon-like prisoner who was arrested for her ability to seduce men and then rip them off into giving her money after they became obsessed with her. She was released by Lila so Lila could use her talents to make money for the Londers. Among her victims were Tatsuya, Ayase, and Domon, whom she tried to force to kill each other after learning that they were all Timerangers. She tried to do this using her enchanted snakes to take control of them. Defeated singlehandedly by Yuuri after she uses her own sex appeal to snap the three out of their trance. Though hit with the Voltech Bazooka, Barbera enlarged, and was soon brought in by Shadow Alpha. Prisoner #2707, Energy Thief Uugo Prisoner #2707, Energy Thief Uugo (エネルギー窃盗犯・ウーゴ, Enerugī Settōhan Ūgo?, 23): A Marshallian in for 3 years due to his reckless energy consumption. He had the ability to suck in energy. What makes him dangerous is his kind's ability to unleashes a terrible energy blacklash upon being wounded. He was released by Gien, under the assumption that the Londers could take advantage of the blackouts he causes with his ability. TimeRed attempted to stop him on his own, only to be hurt by the ensuing shockwave. Uugo eventually made his way to the power plant, where Gien was stationed and planned to make Uugo discharge every wattage of power to destroy the entire city. The Timerangers interfered, with TimeRed using the Assault Vector to defeat him while removing his energy. Gien forcefully enlarged Uugo, who was soon brought in by Shadow Beta. Assaulter Borg Assaulter Borg (傷害犯・ボーグ, Shōgaihan Bōgu?, 24): A bomber in for 10 years, he was released to cause trouble with his love for violence. The violence he caused allowed Don Dolnero to set up his own company, in the aftermath. He pursed Ayase and Honami, with Ayase holding him at bay before TimeYellow arrived. When he knocked Honami uncoscious, TimeYellow and TimeBlue double-teamed him. Borg enlarged afterwards, only to be brought in by Shadow Alpha. His name is a pun on the word "borg", a type of cyborg race from "Star Trek". Prisoner #1524, Mad Scientist Genbu Prisoner #1524, Mad Scientist Genbu (狂気の科学者・ゲンブ, Kyōki no Kagakusha Genbu?, 25-26): Arrested for endangering people in his time/space experiments. Being turtle-like, he had an obsession for turtles. Released by Don Dolnero, he was paid 50 million to eliminate the Timerangers. He managed to trap the Time Rangers in the Genbu Zone, composed of various pocket dimensions of his making based on his research, sicking his Copy Timeranger (コピータイムレンジャー, Kopī Taimurenjā?, 25-26), copies of the Timerangers at their zenit, on them. Only Time Red and TimePink escaped the dimension, later managing to use a "in-sync battleplan" to destroy the Genbu Zone from the inside out without harming their friends in the process. Enraged, Genbu enlarged, created a Copy TimeRobo Alpha (コピータイムロボα（アルファ）, Kopī Taimurobo Arufa?, 26) to fight for him. Once the copy was destroyed, Genbu was brought in by Shadow Beta. He is named after the constellation tortoise of the same name/"Genbu". Prisoner #1257, Beautician Domiiro Prisoner #1257, Beautician Domiiro (エステティシャン・ドミーロ, Esutetishan Domīro?, 27, 38): A beautician who'd do anything for money, whether it was legal or not. He was released to help Lila in her leisure at a resort for 10 million. By poisoning the sea, he gathered red poisoned seaweed for a seaweed wrap facial, hoping that Lila would pay 3 times what she promised. Taking his pollution deeds personally, Sion attacked Domiiro until the others arrived to pursue him as the Tak Robota restored the sea. Though defeated by TimeGreen, he enlarged, only to be brought in by Shadow Alpha. Arms Smuggler Hammer Arms Smuggler Hammer (武器密売人・ハマー, Buki Mitsubainin Hamā?, 29): A weapons-user released by Gien to track down the time pulse being emitting from the V-Commander. He battled the Timerangers, while the Zenits tracked down the V-Rex's control device. Naoto gained the device before the Londers could, becoming TimeFire for the first time and using his DV Freezer ability to bring Hammer into custody. Poacher Master Hunter Poacher Master Hunter (密猟者・マスターハンター, Mitsuryōsha Masutā Hantā?, 30, 38): He was released by Gien to track down the V-Rex and was able to partially control it with a spear which had a small joystick-like remote control on it. He later enlarged himself so he and V-Rex could double team Shadow Alpha. Once TimeFire freed it of Master Hunter's control, the V-Rex assumed V-Rex Robo form and brought Master Hunter into custody. Prisoner #0621, Counselor Zektar Prisoner #0621, Counselor Zektar (カウンセラー・ゼクター, Kaunserā Zakutā?, 31): A mental counselor who went bad and used his Mind Modulator to damage his patients' minds, forcing them back and gaining more money. Once they were broke, Zektar would imprison them and use them in his experiments. Domon investigated, only to suffer psychically as a result. Domon turned the tables and broke free of the Mind Module. Infuriated, Zektar enlarged and uses what he learned from TimeYellow's mind to counter Shadow Beta, until V-Rex Robo arrived and uses Max Blizzard to bring Zektar into custody. Corrupted Financier Dogoal Corrupted Financier Dogoal (悪徳金融業者・ドゴール, Akutoku Kinyū Gyōsha Dogōru?, 33): He ran a loan shark business for the Don, kidnapping the family of bankers in debt to the Don. The banker man's daughter, Emily Sakura, escaped Dogoal's men and she was soon under Ayase's protection, taking her to Asagiri Mountain where she and her family used to have fun before her mom died. Dogoal managed to catch up to them and battled TimeBlue while the other Timerangers saved Mr. Sakura. Through defeated by TimeBlue, Dogoal enlarged as the others arrived and formed Shadow Alpha with V-Rex supporting it, using a combo Blizard Slash/Max Blizzard to bring him into custody. Prisoner #0139, Stalker Detective Abel Prisoner #0139, Stalker Detective Abel (ストーカー刑事・アベル, Stōkā Keiji Aberu?, 34): An Intercity police officer who turned villainous and became an assassin, using a mind control toxin to recruit others into his assassin group. He was arrested in 2997 by Yuri, whom he became obsessed with, only to be released to make money for Dolnero. He had a reputation for doing business with other unsavory underworld figures as well. Deciding to investigate, she joins the Assassin Group to find Abel. Abel overpowers her and uses his mind control toxin on her, turning her into his ideal pupil to finish the assassination attempt his subordindate failed to accomplish. TimeRed intervened and saved Yuuri, giving her the antidote. Once she changed back, TimePink defeated Abel, but he enlarged and was quickly brought in by Shadow Beta with some help from V-Rex Robo. Hacker Yuugento Hacker Yuugento (ハッカー・ユーゲント, Hakkā Yūgento?, 35, 38): A master hacker carrying an extra artificial brain on the end of his cane, making him a super genius. Under the guise of an old man, he uploaded a computer virus into every hospital mainframe, demanding 5 million yen for the anti-virus he possessed. Tatsuya and Naoto managed to find Yuugento, but the fight resulted with Naoto suffering from déjà vu from the D-Sensor, being hit by Yuugento's attack, and having to relive October 22 over and over. TimeRed's intervention freed Naoto from the loop, allowing TimeFire and TimeRed to defeat Yuugento. However, Yuugento enlarged and reprogrammed the TimeShadow to fight TimeRobo Beta until the V-Rex Robo undid Yuugento's hacking. All three robots brought him into custody. Boribaru Boribaru (Timeranger VS GoGoV): A criminal boxer who attacked a building and set it on fire. Boribaru, prior to his primary arrest, had killed 500 people in hand-to-hand combat, from which he showed no remorse. Briefly fused with Pierre to become PierreBori before being captured. Brought in by Riding TimeRobo Alpha, with the power from the Victory Robo. Before being brought in, the Rangers managed to expel/vaporize Pierre from his body. Londars Relatives Londars Relatives (Timeranger VS GoGoV): Relatives of various Londars Prisoners, their power was enhanced by Pierre. Brought in by the Voltech Bazooka. * Dogoal's Twin Brother, Real (Rearu) * Reihou's Twin Sister, Lupia (Rupia) * Orgu's Identical Uncle, Bats (Baatsu) * Gaymark's Identical Cousin, Dinal (Dinaaru) * Blaster Mad's Identical Neighbour, Sealing (Shiringu) Arms Dealer Banjan Arms Dealer Banjan (武器商人・バンジャン, Buki Shōnin Banjan?, 36): He sold deadly bombs to gangsters, until City Guardians went in disguise to arrange a setup. Events when out of control when a young thief took both suitcases and uses the Tomorrow Research to deliver the package to him at the airport. Banjan uses another bomb remote control to track down the thief, only to face TimeRed and TimePink , while Domon, Ayase, and Naoto disposed of the bomb as TimeGreen disrupted the detonation signal. Infuried, Banjan enlarged and was then brought in by Shadow Alpha. Saboteur Mayden Saboteur Mayden (破壊工作員・メイデン, Hakai Kōsakuin Meiden?, 37): A designer of various robots, his most famous being the V-Rex. He was released by Gien, even though it was under Dolnero's order. Using it as an excuse to have fun, Mayden abducted Naoto and forced him to summon the V-Rex. From there, Mayden was able to take control of it by a voice-masking device to copy Naoto's voice. While TimeShadow battled the V-Rex, the male Timerangers dealt with Mayden until Naoto managed to regain control of V-Rex and take back the V-Commander. Mayden was soon after brought in by a DV Refreezer Slash/Voltech Bazooka combo. His name is similar in pun to the word "mayday". Activist of Spirit Glokun Activist of Spirit Glokun (魂の活動屋・グロカン, Tamashii no Katsudōya Gurokan?, 38): A director armed with a megaphone. In Sion's dream, the Timerangers were visited by producer Junichi Machida who gave the team a job to investigate the strange happenings occurring at the new Tokyo Ninja Story movie. Once the film's new title was revealed, "The End of the Timerangers," Glokun revealed himself and used his directing powers to place the gang in various genres from yakuza, to kung-fu, and then sci-fi. Glokun brought in the criminals arrested by the Timerangers for the big fight scene. But when Domon offends him, Glokun decides to forward to the climax, enlarging himself as he placed the Timerangers in Shadow Beta before writing in Naoto, V-Rex, and then Providus. The Timerangers' attacks were ineffective against Glokun as his movie magic made him invincible. When Shadow Beta made a hit, it turned out the last page of Glokun's was gone - as Sion used it to gain Shogo Ogata's autograph, thus saving the gang. With Glokun horrified that he had no ending to his film, the Timerangers aimed to create it - bringing in Glokun with the power of all the robots. Serial Thief Dova Serial Thief Dova (連続窃盗犯・ドーバ, Renzoku Settōhan Dōba?, 40): A chameleon-themed thief sent by Dolnero to steal the Reda Virus vaccine from the City Guardians, so they (The Londers) could sell it to make a great profit out of its' importance. TimeFire attempts to keep the vaccine away from Dova before TimeBlue battled him, leaving Dova open for attack by TimeRed, Pink, and Green. Angered, Dova enlarged himself and battled Shadow Beta and V-Rex Robo before being brought into custody. Prisoner #4288, Prophet Strauss Prisoner #4288, Prophet Strauss (予言者・ストラウス, Yogensha Sutorausu?, 41): A telekinetic who was arrested for making money on the followers he amassed with his prophecy that the Earth would come to an end in 3001. Released by Don Dolnero and creating the figurehead Hakou, Strauss set up another doomsday cult with his prediction set for 2001. Tatsuya and Yuuri investigated, exposing Strauss' scheme as TimeFire arrived. Once the team gathered, TimeRed and TimePink double teamed Strauss, forcing him to enlarge with Shadow Beta and V-Rex facing him. In the end, Shadow Beta brought Strauss in as his followers disbanded. However, both of Strauss prophecies would later be revealed to have had some truth to them. Computer Engineer Gate Computer Engineer Gate (コンピューターエンジニア・ゲート, Konpyūtā Enjinia Gēto?, 46): An arrogant figure, Dolnero used him in a plan to hold a science lab for ransom by blowing up a reactor if a large amount of money wasn't paid out to the Don. Gate accidentally sped-up the detonation time and decided to escape when TimeFire and the City Guardians arrived. While the Timerangers stopped the self-destruction sequence, TimeFire and Gate decided to compete in a quick-draw duel. Gate enlarged and battled with the V-Rex, while the Timerangers were unable to use their TimeJets. With the TimeFlyer, V-Rex Robo was able to bring Gate into custody. Hell's Gate Prisoners These are Londers prisoners confined for the most evil and inhuman acts of the 30th century. Only Gien has the key to the vault that holds them, and he thaws them out so they can terrorize everyone for his own amusement and kill the Timeranger for himself (and the Don). Prisoner #2034, Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad Prisoner #2034, Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad (ヘルズゲート囚・ブラスターマドウ, Heruzu Gēto Shū Burasutā Madō?, 20): Imprisoned for the mass-murder of 1,030. He was released by Gien, proving his notorious reputation true by killing civilians with small bombs that resemble toy tops. He overpowered the Timerangers twice in power being he was later brought in by Shadow Beta. Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul Hell's Gate Prisoner Jagul (ヘルズゲート囚・ジャグル, Heruzu Gēto Shū Jaguru?, 28, 38): He was released by Gien to locate the Time Pulse and enlarge it with a machine. Wielding a nasty firearm, Jagul wounded TimeRed, revealing the man's true identity to his father and Naoto. TimeRed managed to wound Jagul long enough for him to be brought in by the Voltech Bazooka. Before being recaptured, Jagul succeeded in maintaining the Time Pulse that would allow V-Rex to emerge. Prisoner #7181, Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss Prisoner #7181, Hell's Gate Prisoner Emboss (ヘルズゲート囚・エンボス, Heruzu Gēto Shū Enbosu?, 39): He was infected with a fatal disease, a man-made bacteria known as the Reda Virus. Even if a cure was made for him, he would turn it down as he enjoyed dying and taking others by the thousands down with him. He nearly succeeded in spreading his disease across the city, until Gien arrived and revealed that such a vaccine to the Reda Virus was created, freaking Emboss out as he became determined to destroy it while knocking TimeFire away. TimeBlue rescued the vaccine and the whole team defeated Emboss. He was enlarged before being brought in with Shadow Alpha & V-Rex Robo. His name is a pun on the word "emboss". Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal (ヘルズゲート囚・ハーバル, Heruzu Gēto Shū Hābaru?, 42): A destructive, murderous, and furry creature armed with a bazooka. Harbal was released by Gien to obtain the Lambda 2000 from the Kawasaki Lab. While Gien fought the Timerangers, he battled TimeFire in a fight that critically wounded Mr. Asami. Once TimeFire defeats him, Harbal enlarged himself and battled V-Rex. Though Harbal was brought in by V-Rex Robo, Gien escapes with the Lambda 2000, thanks to Ryuya's help. His name is a pun on the word "hairball". Robots Weapons of Destruction Nova Weapons of Destruction Nova (破壊兵器・ノヴァ, Hakai Heiki Nova?, 18-19): Created by Gien and powered by Zeta-3. Put through the freezing-compression system and unleashed, Gien enlarged his creation to destroy the city. With TimeRobo still damaged from its' fight with Sandoora, the Raimei was deployed to destroy the robot, but Nova proved superior and destroyed the Raimei with almost no trouble. Everything seemed hopeless until TimeShadow arrived, able to withstand Nova's arsenal and destroy the fierce robot. However, the explosion from Nova's destruction allowed Pierre of the Saima Clan to be revived, which was learned much later. Mecha Crisis Mecha Crisis (メカ・クライシス, Meka Kuraishisu?, 46-47): Created by Gien and powered by Zeta-3, Crisis was sent to destroy the city. TimeFire and the Timerangers battled it until it enlarged itself, with V-Rex and the TimeFlyer fighting it. Once hearing he can destroy it, TimeFire and V-Rex use Max Burning to scrap the robot. Neo-Crisis Neo-Crisis (ネオ・クライシス, Neo Kuraishisu?, 48-50): Gien's final robot, created to battle the V-Rex. Powered by Lambda 2000, it was also programmed to synchronize with its' creator's movements. Once fully functional and enlarged, Gien piloted Neo-Crisis to began his reign of destruction. TimeFire arrived, with V-Rex, and the two giants engaged in a battle, which also ensured the ravaging of the, via 2001, century. After defeating V-Rex, Gien decided to find something else for Neo-Crisis to destroy, while the Time-Pulses worsened, until the robot started to overheat. Gien fell back to make repairs and to plan the actual date of when the third of the world was to be destroyed. During its second attack, Neo-Crisis knocked around V-Rex until TimeJet Gamma arrived and disabled Neo-Crisis for a moment. TimeRobo Alpha held off NeoCrisis as TimeRed converted V-Rex's Lambda 2000 to Zeta 3. Once TimeRobot Beta put Neo-Crisis in position, V-Rex unleashed Max Burning to destroy it for good. Others G-Zord G-Zord (43-44): A powerful Zeta-Sensor robot that was lost in a time experiment like the V-Rex in 2994. Though resistant to all forms of external attacks, its only weak point is its' Lamada-2000 core, with an attack on it enough to actually destroy it. The G-Zord appears in the 20th century after Captain Ryuya came to negate the end of the 30th century by taking over Tatsuya's position as TimeRed to form Shadow Beta and aim for the weakspot. Gien provoked the G-Zord into battle-mode as the V-Rex arrived, with the G-Zord retreating to heal itself. Once healed, the G-Zord resumed its' attack on the city. With TimeRobo Beta and TimeShadow fighting the robot, Gien used his machine to siphon the Mute-O energy from the G-Zord, leaving it partically active until Tatsuya destroyed the machine and restored the energy. After the Timerangers ousted Ryuya into giving the Chrono Changer back to Tatsuya, Tatsuya is able to come up with a strategy which allowed the Timerangers to defeat the G-Zord for good by having TimeRobo Alpha ride on the V-Rex's back as Riding Time Robo, and then jump off it to move in from behind and strike the G-Zord's weak spot with its sword. While the G-Zord's remains were taken by the City Guardians, its destruction not only saved the 30th century but slightly altered its' history as well. The name "Zord" is not usually used by Super Sentai, but is standard in Power Rangers. Category:Villains